Phoenix Guard
}} The Phoenix Guard are the fearsome guardians of the Shrine of Asuryan, the great pyramid-temple in the Sea of Dreams. Overview Deep within the Shrine of Asuryan lies the Chamber of Days. On its ancient walls, it is said, are the histories of past, present and future, etched in words of fire. Legend tells that any who behold the wall shall forever be cursed with knowledge of their own death. The Phoenix Guard do not utter a word. It is forbidden for those who have seen the secrets of time to speak of them, and all who do so take a magical vow of silence from which they can never be released. They do, however, utilise hand-signs when communicating to outsiders. Viewed by many as a curse, this is but a part of a broader dedication that each Phoenix Guard makes to Asuryan; a covenant that fills the Creator God's chosen warriors with a portion of his almighty power. Thus do the Phoenix Guard benefit from divine protection that no sorcery or blade can easily breach, and know a sense of purpose that transcends their mortal origins. As the sworn warriors of Asuryan, the Phoenix Guard lie beyond the rule of nobles and princes. Only the Phoenix King, vessel of Asuryan's will, can command them. Indeed, they often act as the king's personal emissaries upon the battlefield, taken by many Elves as a sign that, even though the Phoenix King himself cannot be present at the battle, it is never far from his thoughts. When their lord orders them to war, the Phoenix Guard are grim and resolute, clad in ornate armour, and armed with tall ceremonial halberds that can cleave a foe from top to tail in a single well-aimed blow. While their stony quiet is unnerving, the aura of godly might that surrounds them is far more horrifying. Their eyes blaze with a fiery intensity borne of unshakeable faith in the Creator God of the Elves, and the air around a regiment of Phoenix Guard literally throbs with the raw power of Asuryan. Any who would stand in their way are assailed by an overwhelming sense of dread. Regiments of Phoenix Guard are always found where the fighting is fiercest and victory hardest won, for their gift allows them to see confluences and crux points upon his appointed hour of death, but none seek to delay that fatal moment. Whether battle brings victory or defeat, life or death, the Phoenix Guard fight on without fear. Gallery Total_War_Phoenix_Guard_Render_1.jpg Total_War_Phoenix_Guard_Render_2.jpg Total War Phoenix Guard Halberds Render.jpg Miniatures High Elf - Phoenix Guard (1).jpg|8th Edition. (Box Cover Art) High Elf - Phoenix Guard (2).jpg|8th Edition. Phoenix Guard High Elves 8th Edition Blood Island Miniatures.jpg|8th Edition (Island of Blood) High Elf - Phoenix Guard (4).jpg|8th Edition. (Phoenix Guard - Command) Phoenix Guard High Elves 6th Edition Miniatures.jpg|6th Edition. Phoenix Guard High Elves 4th Edition Miniatures.jpg|4th Edition. Sources * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th Edition) ** pg. 50 * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (7th Edition) ** pg. 54 * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (6th Edition) ** pg. 11 * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (5th Edition) ** pg. 68 ** pg. 76 * Warhammer Armies: High Elves (4th Edition) ** pg. 67 * : Blood of Aenarion (Novel) by William King ** : Chapter 25 es:Guardia del Fénix Category:Cult of Asuryan Category:High Elf Military Category:High Elf Organisation Category:Island of Flame Category:Lothern Category:G Category:P